


Midnight Kisses

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Ball Drop, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

What was the point in “New Year’s” anyway?

Every single year, you would stand around by yourself, with no one to kiss when the ball dropped, feeling completely out of place amongst all the happy couples you knew. This year, you’d be going to a work party at Rossi’s house instead. Having worked with the BAU for the past two years, this would be your first New Year’s with your work family.

At least you wouldn’t be surrounded by happy couples this year; it would just be you and your co-workers. As you approached Rossi’s house, you were taken off guard by its size and opulence. He was so down to earth you forgot that he was an internationally best-selling author in addition to being one of the best profilers in existence. 

You walked up to the door, dressed in your best. Because you were constantly at work, you never really had the chance to wear anything but dress pants and the occasional nice blouse. Tonight, you’d decided to wear a red velvet asymmetrical dress with matching asymmetrical sweetheart neckline and a staggered hem. It was one of the most beautiful things you owned and you never had a chance to wear it; if you had no one to kiss, so be it, but at least you could look nice.

Stepping up the staircase to Rossi’s house, you knocked on the door, noticing from all the cars that you were the last one to arrive; you had a bad habit of showing up late, whether you left earlier or not.

“Well, well,” Rossi exclaimed as he opened the door. “You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” you replied. The dress was amazing. “I hit traffic, sorry.”

When you walked in the door, you got whistles and exclamations from pretty much everyone on the team regarding your outfit. Even Spencer, who was normally pretty shy around you, blushed as you walked in. 

“Want a drink?” Hotch asked, walking over to Rossi’s storage of wine.

You shook your head, pointing to a particular bottle of red wine. “Is that even a question?”

Hotch had brought Beth with him, Derek had brought Savannah, JJ had Will...maybe you would be surrounded by happy couples tonight. Eh. Whatever. At least you weren’t around your high school and college friends that hadn’t grown up yet. Spencer, Emily, Rossi and Penelope were all there by themselves however, so you had people to talk to as you rung in the new year.

“You look beautiful,” Spencer whispered behind you after Hotch had handed you a glass of wine.

Blushing, you took a sip of your wine. You’d always thought the resident genius was gorgeous, and he was quite possibly one of the sweetest men you’d ever met, but for some reason you’d never said anything to him. “Thank you, Spence. You clean up pretty nicely yourself.” Gently, you tugged on the purple tie he was wearing.

Again, he blushed, taking a sip of his own drink. For almost the entire night, you sat around the fireplace with your team and talked as a whole or in broken off conversations until it was just under 20 minutes until the ball dropped. Four glasses of wine were going to your head, so you turned to Spencer, wondering if he would be able to answer your question.

“Hey, Spence,” you said. “Do you know where the whole tradition of the New Year’s kiss came from? I have no idea.”

He cleared his throat. “Actually, historians date the practice back to the Ancient Romans who would throw a big party called the Festival of Saturnalia, where they would kiss and...engage in general debauchery.” His hesitation made your mind jump to the debauchery going on in your head. You normally thought Spencer was good-looking, but with four glasses of wine in your system, your mind was in the gutter.

Clearing his throat again, he continued. “Later on in history, the English and Germans would celebrate the new year by kissing the first person they met after the clock struck twelve. And the Europeans have also held masked balls on this day; the mask would symbolize the evil spirits from the old year and the kiss after removing the mask would stand as an act of purification.”

Rossi, Penelope and Emily had fallen asleep on Rossi’s couch and Hotch, Derek and JJ, as well as their significant others had gone outside on Rossi’s expansive deck to watch a fireworks display. As the countdown reached 30 seconds until the new year, you scooted slightly closer to Spencer and began counting down yourself.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Happy New Year, Spence,” you said, looking over towards him. Slowly, he leaned his head to yours, attempting to read your reaction. In turn, you moved into him, gently grazing his lips with your own, before bringing your hand to his face and giving him a gentle kiss. As you pulled away from the kiss, you both looked in opposite directions, him to Rossi, Emily and Penelope on the couch, and you to make sure everyone else was still outside. With confirmation that you wouldn’t be seen, you turned your face into his again, returning to a more fevered kiss. 

“I normally never have anyone to kiss when the ball drops,” you said, pulling away again. 

He laughed. “Me either.”

“So, best New Year’s ever?” You leaned into him, resting your head on his shoulder and holding his hand. Hopefully, you’d both fall asleep right here.

“Definitely,” he replied, leaning backwards so you could comfortably rest on his chest. “Best New Year’s ever.”


End file.
